


Road to Nowhere

by Misari



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awesome Howling Commandos, BAMF Peggy Carter, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Canon Compliant, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Captain America: The First Avenger, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Couse why the fuck no, Español | Spanish, Everyone is going to appear eventually, F/M, M/M, Minor Bucky Barnes/Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Minor Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, One Shot Collection, Polyamory, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, Sort Of, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 07:12:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15967313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misari/pseuds/Misari
Summary: —Nadie sabe a dónde diablos se dirige, Steve.Oh, chico, y esa sí que no era una verdad universal.(O: Steve y Bucky a través de los años, a través de las décadas, a través de la felicidad y las tragedias; en un viaje que tiene principio pero que no parece tener dirección).





	Road to Nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> Todo de Marvel, people.

>  
> 
> Well we know where we're going  
>  But we don't know where we've been  
>  And we know what we're knowing  
>  But we can't say what we've seen  
>  And we're not little children  
>  And we know what we want  
>  And the future is certain  
>  Give us time to work it out
> 
>  Road to Nowhere – Talking Heads.

 

 

**[1935]**

Hay algo de suavidad cuando lanza el puñetazo. No sabe si es la reminiscencia de los labios de Lou Ann sobre los suyos jugando con su boca y su lengua y lo increíblemente bien que se sintió _eso_ o el aire de otoño-que-casi-es-invierno que suele causarle pereza en los huesos. El problema es que le falta fuerza, le falta ímpetu, le faltan unos cuantos kilos de más para poder noquear al maldito de Andy Manoli con un solo golpe —el tipo estuvo subiendo de peso— y Bucky sabe que le va a costar caro antes siquiera de que Steve tenga tiempo de levantarse del sucio suelo donde está prácticamente desparramado.

  _Joder,_ es todo lo que llega a pensar. Luego es él en el sucio suelo desparramado junto a Steve. Andy Manoli se la encaja justo en la quijada —eso va a doler como la mierda en la mañana— y así como así casi lo noquea. Bang. Las luces y la vereda y el cielo y el mundo dan un rato la vuelta, se intercambian lugares y todo. Sería una experiencia interesante de montar si no supiera que están jodidos en serio. El suelo de la vereda es su nuevo mejor amigo, y no ese rubio imbécil que escoge peleas como si se tratara de levantar el periódico. Se ataja con las manos, no sea cosa que su cabeza rebote, y con las rodillas —eso también va a doler como la mierda en la mañana. Definitivamente son unos cuantos kilos de más, grasa pura, lo que tiene ese puñetazo. Trata de tomar aire cuando la primer patada llega. _Dulce Jesús_. Bucky está medio consciente de dos cosas, no, tres cosas en ese momento: la primera es que Steve está tratando de levantarse, por todos los infiernos, la segunda es que el suelo de la vereda huele asqueroso y tiene incrustado un vidrio en la palma derecha, y la tercera, que Lou Ann se largó sin siquiera gritar por ayuda. Ahí va su estupenda cita. _Joder, joder, joder,_ es todo lo que puede seguir pensando _._

Andy Manoli va por la tercer mierda de patada cuando Steve logra arrodillarse; lo que por un lado es bastante positivo. Bucky no siente más patadas, y por fin puede tomar una gran bocanada de aire, dulce y tóxico aire de Brooklyn.

 —¿Quieres más, Rogers?

 Y lo que por el otro lado es bastante una reverenda mierda; reconoce esa mirada afiebrada y entrecerrada. Andy Manoli va a hacer papilla a Steve. Realmente lo va a ser papilla.

 —Steve —balbucea, porque ya le duele la maldita mandíbula y aun así tiene que intentar frenarlo. De algún modo. De alguna manera.

 Que no funcione no tendría, en retrospectiva, que sorprenderlo. Es Steven Grant Rogers a quien le está rogando que baje los puños; es como pedirle al sol que deje de dar calor, vale. Más o menos. No es que las metáforas sean lo suyo. ¿Planear una cita? Hecho. ¿Conseguir un descuento en la pescadería? Hecho. ¿Pensar metáforas para la inagotable estupidez de Steve? Lo siento, amigo, paso. No, Steve no le hace caso. Es más, no puede levantarse del todo pero sí que el muy mula idiota levanta la cabeza y la mirada y los puños como si Andy Manoli no fuera incluso más alto que Bucky por una cabeza entera y no tuviera los hombros de un toro. Así que Bucky vuelve a tomar aire, dos grandes bocanadas, porque lo que va a hacer va a doler como la mierda durante mucho más tiempo que una maldita mañana, y eso si es que no se muere en el intento.

 No hay nada de suavidad cuando se lanza con todo el cuerpo sobre Andy Manoli.

  ** _._**

—No tenías que ayudarme, Buck.

 Bucky deja escapar el suspiro más sufrido y largo de la historia de la humanidad. Pero no es él quién le da una palmada en la cabeza a Steve con fuerza, la suficiente para que se le escape un _¡ouch!_ y se lleve la mano a sus cabellos para acariciar la zona herida. Es Sarah Rogers quien lo hace, ya vestida con su uniforme de enfermera, y quien luego le da a su hijo una larga y amenazadora mirada que a leguas de distancia se distinguiría su intención.

 —Es un milagro que Bucky no tenga ninguna costilla rota, Steve.

 —Mamá…

 —Lo digo en serio.

 Steve cierra el pico, _milagrosamente_. Click, hace su boca. Amaga con cruzarse de brazos. Bucky no tiene ninguna intención de hablar mientras Sarah lo revisa un poco más toqueteando su pecho aquí y allá —cada roce es una maldita tragedia—, y la propia Sarah se concentra en su trabajo de registrar y emparchar las heridas de guerra. Steve se ligó, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, las heridas menores: un corte en su mejilla, el ojo derecho hinchado y morado, el labio partido, las rodillas raspadas. Bucky es otra historia: la quijada, las malditas costillas, los nudillos, las palmas de las manos, las rodillas, el estómago. Toda su maldita ropa manchada de sangre. Winifred Barnes le dará el sermón de su vida. Hay olor a menta y alcohol barato y vendas limpias. _Olor a hospital._ Sarah murmura algunas cosas para ella misma que no llegan a distinguirse del todo. Algo con los italianos y las mafias jóvenes y la prisión y que llegará tarde. Por lo que es el silencio en la mínima cocina del pequeño departamento de los Rogers.

 —Bueno, ya está —dice Sarah al terminar de enrollar la última venda alrededor del pecho de Bucky con fuerza—. ¿Seguro que nada de hospitales? Puedo hablar con el doctor O´Malley para que te revise sin cargo.

 —Nada de hospitales, señora Rogers —y le sonríe; lo que es pésima idea. La mandíbula le cruje—. G-gracias —logra articular.

 Sarah Rogers asiente sin más trámite. Le dirige otra larga y acusadora mirada a su hijo en un interludio en el que parece saborear los pro y los contra de regañarlo con furia contenida —¿cuándo Steve les ha hecho caso, eh?— y luego suspira.

 —El deber llama, niños —los saluda a ambos en la mejilla, toma su cartera, su cofia de enfermera y su saco y antes de que ambos terminen de parpadear la enfermera Rogers ya está fuera del departamento. El tintineo de las llaves se mantiene unos segundos más de lo normal.

 Bucky espera un total de cinco minutos sentado sobre la mesa de la cocina para ver si tendrán esa conversación por las buenas. El guion repetitivo de que Steve _no necesita que nadie lo defienda_ y que Bucky _no estaba defendiendo a nadie sino siendo un buen mejor amigo_ y blablablá. Parece que no, para su pesar. Nada pasa, Steve no habla, no se mueve, no nada después de casi diez minutos y Bucky no puede aguantar mucho tiempo más sentado así con toda la presión de sus pulmones contra sus costillas. Además tiene sueño. _Además_ Sarah le dijo que lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era recostarse y dormir y tratar de no moverse demasiado. Por lo que se baja con cuidado de la mesa y pasito a pasito camina con gran dificultad hasta el cuarto de Steve; la cama no es lo que se dice una capa suave de algodón de azúcar pero ni en sus más delirantes sueños podría ir hasta su casa con todos los límites de dolor traspasados. La cama de Steve tendrá que bastar.

 (Y basta. Porque se duerme profundamente).

  ** _._**

De alguna forma sabe que soñó sobre el futuro. Aunque no puede recordarlo.

  ** _._**

La discusión no viene de la forma en la que Bucky está acostumbrado. Primero porque aún está medio dormido. Segundo porque son como las tres de la mañana y no tiene idea de por qué en primer lugar están teniendo la maldita conversación a esa hora. Tercero porque están a oscuras, absoluta y profunda oscuridad. Cuarto, y lo más desconcertante de todo, porque no se están gritando. No están teniendo una conversación en lo absoluto. Steve está simplemente pidiéndole disculpas, _al borde de las lágrimas._ Hablando tan rápido que Bucky apenas puede seguirle el ritmo —yeah, lo que Steve no tiene en fuerza física siempre lo compensa con su labia. Apenas logra entenderlo. Steve suelta su monólogo no de la forma en la que lo había esperado. No hay nada en sus palabras o en la forma en que las entona que desprenda ese tono defensivo-agresivo que gotea furia por cada coma, cada punto, cada pausa.

 Bucky está bastante seguro que Steve desvaría.

 —¡Steve, Steve!

 —….p-pero mamá tiene razón, _tiene_ razón, y tú también, sé que la tienen, es mi estúpido orgullo herido el que habla cuando estoy ahí tirando en el piso, siempre termino en el piso y estoy tan enfermo de terminar en el piso, pero sé, sé que debo dejar de—

 —¡STEVE!

 Al fin se calla. Al fin. Click, hace su boca; solo que esta vez no sabe si amaga con cruzarse de brazos porque no puede verlo. Bucky se pasa la mano no-vendada por la frente y los cabellos. No sabe por dónde empezar. Son las putas tres de la puta mañana. ¿La luz, tal vez? Sí, es un buen comienzo como cualquier otro.

 —¿Podrías prender la luz?

 Una pausa, unos ruidos, movimiento y Bucky de pronto queda ciego. No es que la luz sea de buena calidad, es tenue como todo en el barrio, tenue como todo después de la Depresión, pero pasar de oscuridad total y tenebrosa a la luz repentina es suficiente para marearlo. Siente nauseas. Quizá también sea culpa de las múltiples heridas. Cuando las brumas se aclaran puede ver a Steve parado en el umbral de la puerta, los hombros contraídos, su cabeza inclinada hacia abajo, la mirada hacia el piso, la nariz y los ojos hinchados —y no por la pelea.

 —Lo siento, Bucky.

 Su voz es tan frágil. (La voz de Steve _nunca_ es frágil).

 Bucky piensa en un millón de cosas que decirle. Que no tiene que pedir disculpas, que no es la gran cosa, que así funciona la amistad: te dejas patear un poco el culo y te defiendes, todo entre ambos en una ida y vuelta, que para qué le pide disculpas si volverá a actuar como si fuera Superman dentro de dos días, que no se siente tan mal como debe lucir, que ninguno de los dos está muerto y eso es un plus. Todo suena mal. Todo suena a mierda en su boca. Inadecuado, de cierta forma. Seguro, Steve medio arruinó su cita; pero Lou Ann salió corriendo en vez de pedir ayuda, y eso, por lo menos para Bucky, habla toneladas de una persona, bese como los dioses o no. Seguro, Bucky se ve como si un camión lo hubiera pasado por encima y las chicas no querrán ni mirarlo por unas semanas. Seguro, va a doler durante muchísimo tiempo y ma va a echarle la bronca del siglo por más tiempo todavía. Pero. Pero no es como si pudiera haber abandonado a Steve a la suerte de un maldito matón que se cree con el derecho de darle una paliza porque seguro Steve le rozó el aire donde respira. Al diablo con todo eso.

 —Ven aquí —lo llama, palmeando la cama.

 Steve duda, mirando la cama como si fuera un monstruo a punto de devorarlo y a Bucky como si fuera un tipo en la carretera apunto de atropellarlo. Bucky se arma de paciencia, cuándo no la necesita con Steve, y espera sin hacer o decir nada. Espera. Espera hasta que Steve se hunde más en sus hombros y avanza como condenado a la plancha. Se sienta en el borde, en el límite máximo que puede ocupar sin caerse de culo al suelo.

 —Por dios, Steve, ¿es en serio?

 —Mamá tiene razón, Buck —cierra los puños con toda la fuerza de la que es capaz. Bucky los mira. Eso debe doler—. Es un milagro que no te, que Andy Maloni no te haya roto nada.

 —Wow, amigo, duele que dudes de mis habilidades de pelea así.

 —Estoy hablando en serio —y su mirada se endurece al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se prenden de rojo.

 —Yo también.

 —¡Bucky!

 —¿Qué? —Steve se remueve, bufa, abre y cierra los puños. Bucky disfruta un poco verlo tan fuera de su zona de confort—. ¿Qué, Steve? Anda, escúpelo.

 —Eres un imbécil.

 —Oh, ouch, ¿yo soy el imbécil ahora? ¿yo, que estoy tan herido? —se lleva una mano al pecho con teatralidad—. Eso _sí_ que dolió.

 —Eres, eres, e-eres.

 —Ajá.

 Aunque Bucky cuenta como una victoria el hecho de que no esté más al borde del llanto y en cambio muestre esa furia tan propia de las personas que no pueden demostrarla físicamente sin toser un pulmón para afuera Steve sigue sin escupir eso que tiene atragantado en el esternón.  

 —E-eres un imbécil.

 —Tu elocuencia me tiene obnubilado, _Stevie_.

 —¡Ya para con eso!

 —¿Con qué? ¿Con que estas siendo un idiota deliberado? —presiona—. ¿Con que siempre estas siendo un idiota deliberado, lanzándote sobre matones como si tuvieras nueve vidas en vez de la mitad de una?

 —¡Exacto!

  _Okay._ Qué.

 —¿Qué?

 —¡Exactamente eso! —grita con los puños al aire— ¡Siempre estoy peleando como si pudiera hacerlo yo solo y no! ¡Siempre estoy haciéndome el maldito héroe! —toma aire—. ¡Y lo peor de todo es que siempre, siempre, siempre te termino involucrando en mis absurdas peleas que no logran nada! —vuelve a tomar aire, agitado—. ¡Nunca logro nada! ¡Nada útil! ¡Mira lo que logré esta vez! ¡Mira lo que te hice! ¡Soy un maldito inútil y tendría que aceptarlo de una buena vez! —vuelve a tomar aire, adentro y afuera, con dolorosa precisión.

 Están suspendidos por un momento. Suspendidos en la expectación.

 El pecho de Steve sube y baja a una velocidad que Bucky sabe por experiencia no es normal. Tiembla: sus hombros, sus puños, sus brazos, su pecho. Sus ojos tiemblan; dos cristales a punto de estallar. Pero el silencio y la mirada medio-desquiciada que Steve le dirige lo anclan en su lugar y le dan el tiempo que necesita para dejar que las palabras se entierren y germine la reflexión y con ella florezcan nuevas palabras que recreen las viejas. ¿Quería que Steve escupiera lo que sea que tenía adentro? Ahí lo tiene. Ahora necesita lograr que eso que escupió se quede afuera y no vuelva a entrar.

 —Steve…

 —Es la _verdad_.

 —No —le dice firme—. Es la verdad que te creaste en esa tonta e imaginativa cabeza que tienes.

 —Es la verdad, Buck —insiste, terco como una mula.

 —Nope, no lo es.

 Steve lo asesina con la mirada, dos, tres, cuatro veces. Bucky solo espera paciente —esperaresperaraesperar, su vida con Steve se traduce en un ejercicio de paciencia infinita que no tiene límites en ninguna parte del cosmos— hasta que se calme, hasta que se dé cuenta que habla en serio, hasta que deje de temblar, hasta que su pecho no parezca que quiera salirse de lugar. No se acerca a Steve, le duele todo todavía y su lugar en la cama es cómodo y calentito si muchas gracias, sino que extiende su mano, palma arriba, invitando, y le da la mejor sonrisa que puede crear con la mandíbula hinchada como si tuviera trescientos kilos de concreto encima. Debe dar una imagen lamentable, se siente lamentable; la suficiente para que Steve afloje sus miradas asesinas y suspire y murmure entre dientes de la misma forma en que la que lo hace Sarah Rogers y le tome la mano con absoluta confianza.

 Hay otro momento de suspensión, de expectación en el que Bucky no sabe bien si la va a cagar o le va a dar en el blanco. Tiene un largo historial de cagarla, después de todo. La semana pasada olvidó airear los colchones en la escalera de bomberos y ma casi organiza la Segunda Guerra Mundial en retahíla. Bah, Steve le dijo que tiene la mejor puntería de todo Nueva York y eso, por lo menos para él, _cuenta_. Entre un latido y otro Bucky deja que la suspensión pase de largo y hay algo así como una chispa en el aire cuando la expectación se termina y abre la boca.

 —Debes entender, Steve, que las cosas que tu ma y yo decimos a veces —le aprieta la mano, su tono ciento por ciento serio— jamás, _jamás,_ significan que creamos que eres un bueno para nada o un inútil.

 Los ojos de Steve traslucen.

 —Bucky…

 —Sh, silencio, estoy hablando yo —lo calla con otro apretón. Steve refunfuña y amaga con abrir la boca pero termina por callar, resignado—. No importa lo que te diga medio planeta, ¿está bien?, lo que te haga _creer_ medio planeta, no debes nunca permitir que eso te impida ser quien eres. ¡Al diablo con todos ellos! —Steve se ríe, quedo, bajito, medio atragantado—. Steve…

 Sabe que su voz baja tres tonos, sabe que sus ojos revelan todo lo que siente por ese niño-demasiado-terco-para-su-propio-bien. Todo está tan cerca de una metáfora para nada bonita: se siente como destriparse, sacarse las capas de músculos y huesos que tiene hasta llegar a la medula del corazón y a lo que nadie puede ver, eso atorado en la caja parlanchina vacía después del proceso, más allá de eso, lo que el Padre Flanery llama _alma_ y Dios condena al infierno si pecaste. No le importa. Steve tiene que verlo, necesita verlo; Bucky no va a negárselo por alguna estúpida concepción de lo que se supone es una relación entre dos chicos de dieciocho años en el siglo veinte, en los años treinta. Aprieta una vez más su mano y con la que tiene libre le corre el flequillo de la frente.  

 —Eres un luchador. Un luchador muy idiota, sí, pero un luchador al fin y al cabo. Estoy orgulloso de que lo seas.

 —B-Bucky —balbucea.

 —Aunque —le guiña un ojo—. Admitámoslo, aunque seas un dolor en el culo la mayoría de las veces, vale.

 —¡Ey!

 —Y termine salvándote las papas calientes cada vez.

 —¡Oye! ¡Eso no es técnicamente cierto!

 Steve le lanza un manotazo que Bucky atrapa en el aire y con el último estivo de fuerza que le queda tira de Steve hacia él. Ambos terminan en el medio de la cama, uno encima del otro, casi sin aliento y riéndose como dos idiotas.

  ** _._**

—La mitad de las veces terminas hecho papilla como yo, Buck.

 —Oh, cállate.

 —Es la _verdad_.

 —Ya duérmete, Steve.

 

...

...

**Author's Note:**

> Well, este es el primer one-shot de lo que espero sea una larga serie que no va a tener orden cronológico exacto. Básicamente espero cubrir las tres pelis de Cap hasta Infinity War, inclusive. But, es la idea nomás; veremos que sale. So, espero que les haya gustado. Nos estamos leyendo, sweet children.


End file.
